1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer programs for periodically backing up computer data and program files onto backup media for subsequent restoring in the event the files are inadvertently corrupted or destroyed. More particularly, this invention relates to computer backup programs which operate over a wide or local area network to backup files located on remote nodes of the network.
2. Description of the Background Art
A wide area network is a communication network used by one or more organizations over possibly great distances that permits the organizations, users to share information and resources. Local area networks are similar, but are usually used or write to the files of other users located on the other users, workstation nodes or on the file server and to utilize the printers and other peripherals.
Similar to multiuser computer systems, all data and program files on all storage media in all nodes of a network should be periodically backed up to allow restoration of files that may become corrupted or destroyed because of hardware or software failures or that are inadvertently deleted or changed.
There presently exist many backup utility programs for multiuser systems, network file servers and workstations (whether connected to a network) which copy program and data files, usually in a compressed structure, onto backup media such as magnetic tape(s) or disk(s). Typically, most backup programs allow disk-wide backup or selective backup of files based upon a file directory tree and a variety of file selection criteria, such as file names with and without wildcard characters or extensions and such as last accessed, modified, created, or backed up files. Some of these backup programs further allow the user (or the system administrator) to predefine the file tree and selection criteria so that periodic backups can be easily made without requiring the user to rethink his backup strategy.
Recommended backup strategy usually includes infrequently, such as monthly, making a disks-wide backup of program and data files (commonly referred to as a "baseline" backup). Then, very frequently, such as daily, file selection backups are made of newly created or modified data files (commonly referred to as "incremental" backups). Thus, in the event files are corrupted, destroyed or deleted, the newest copies of such files may be restored from the incremental or baseline backups.
Existing backup utility programs attempt to achieve the common goal of simplifying the backup procedures so that proper backups are actually made. Proper backups of networked file servers are usually made because most file servers include a large capacity streaming tape or other storage device. Unfortunately, backing up of networked nodes is often neglected because most workstations thereof include only a floppy disk drive onto which a backup could be made. During backup, the network user is required to monitor his workstation and insert backup floppy disks as required. Because backups are time consuming, the user is reluctant to and often does not backup his workstation as often as is recommended. Thus, there exits a need for backing up networked nodes with minimal user attention and involvement.
With specific regard to networked workstations, software sold under the trademark "3+Backup" by 3Com of Mountainview, Calif. is capable of backing up (baseline and incremental) files on all workstations in the network onto a streaming tape backup unit of a dedicated file server. A similar backup program sold under the trademark "Emerald System" by Emerald Systems Corporation of San Diego, Calif. allows network users of the remote workstation nodes to perform a backup by sending selected files to be backed up to a networked backup device. Unfortunately, such backup software performs its file selection phase over the network thereby compromising the users, security considerations and over-utilizing valuable network resources.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide improved backup computer software which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art software.
Another object of this invention is a backup computer program specifically designed for use over a computer network allowing the transfer of files from the storage media of a workstation or file server of each node of the network onto centralized backup media such as magnetic tape(s) or disk(s).
Another object of this invention is to provide a backup computer program for a network which allow the user of each workstation of a node to preselect the files on the workstation (or his files on the file server) to be backed up based upon file directory trees or file selection criteria, such as file names with and without wild card characters or extensions and such as last accessed, modified, created or backed up files, thereby allowing the user to maintain security of confidential data and program files.
Another object of this invention is to provide a backup computer program for a network in which the processing of files to be backed up, based upon a file directory tree or file selection criteria, is performed on each workstation node to produce a list of files to be backed up, thereby minimizing processing over the network and otherwise over-utilizing valuable network resources.
Another object of this invention is to provide a backup computer program for a network which is initiated by a master workstation on a central node of the network such that the remote workstations substantially concurrently begin selecting files to be backed up.
Another object of this invention is to provide a backup computer program for a network in which a list of the backed up files is stored on the master workstation of the central node and on the workstations of each remote node, thereby allowing the remote workstations to perform incremental backups based upon file selection criteria without having to access, over the network, the list on the master workstation of the central node or otherwise requiring reading of the backup media over the network, which may or may not be mounted.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.